Anguish
|image = Anguish - Caity Smith.png|type of character = Player Character|actor = Olivia Flett|first seen = |race = Infernal Tiefling|age = 24|languages = Common, Infernal, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven|birthplace = Halland, Alucard|family = Father: Zormir (Deceased) Mother: Mavari (Deceased) Sibling: ???|class = Sorcerer Draconic Origin|level = 7|name = Anguish|height = 6'2"|weight = 102 lbs|hair = Dark Red|eyes = Gold|status (dead?) = Alive (resurrected) # Killed by Nveryoth|alignment = Chaotic Good|gender = Female|playlist = The Anguish of Her World|birthdate = 31st of Parlyl, 505 4E|deity = Nevthar|full name = Unknown|alliases = Anguish - Virtue Name Guishie - Edran's Pet Name|title = Anguish}} '''Anguish '''was a female tiefling sorceress. She was born in Halland, Alucard in the year 505 4E, four years after the end of the Infernal War. Intro Description Anguish was a tiefling, she stood at an amazonian 6'2" (1.88 m) and weighed (normally) around 130 lbs (59 kg). She had very sharp features, with an angular jaw, thin, pointed chin and high, prominent cheekbones. Her skin was cherry red in colour and her hair a darker, more blood-like hue. Her brilliant golden eyes shone like stars. She generally wore plain and simple dresses, or travelling clothes of varying colours with a large, black, hooded cloak covering much of her body when she wishes to remain unnoticed. Around her neck lies three very different necklaces, the first and more noticeable is a leather chord holding a spherical crystal about the size of a marble, any who know her well recognise this as her arcane focus. The second necklace is a small symbol to the god of death, Nevthar, tied on with a thin, silver chain. The final is a bronze chain, holding a small locket, inside is a picture of a small tiefling family, consisting of a mother, a father, a far younger Anguish (perhaps 4 or 5) and another similarly sized tiefling. However the child's identity is unknown as their face has been burnt away; possibly by Anguish herself. The other side of the locket has recently been filled with a photo of a teenage Anguish, perhaps 16 or 17; alongside another much smaller tiefling with black hair cut into a bob, long downward curling horns and a large, circular pair of glasses. They sit on a bench with a valley of green behind them, a small crocheted rabbit sits between them and the other tiefling girl cradles a pillow with some indecipherable writing. Personality Anguish is a very arrogant young woman. Her boldness in and out of battle can often lead to her downfall. Aside from this Anguish is generally a quiet person who keeps to herself, until she starts drinking. She will sometimes have childlike moments of curiosity and excitement, especially when confronted with something new. Abilities Possessions History Very little of Anguish's backstory has been revealed, she is very secretive of her past, almost to a point of arousing suspicion even within the party. Xaxi has had a few one-to-one talks with Anguish which appears to have revealed a small amount of her life prior to her arriving in Daldur. Appendix Gallery Anguish.png|Art by Caity Smith Anguish - Olivia Flett.png|"Art" by Olivia Flett Category:Tieflings Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of The Infinite Isles Category:Inhabitants of Alucard Category:Inhabitants of Sloporf Forest Category:Inhabitants of Halland Category:Characters in Fadan Legends Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants of Eonia Category:Inhabitants of the Hovel Category:Inhabitants of Ivaard Category:Chaotic Good Characters